JJ "Pendragon" McKay
"Without our code of chivalry, we are nothing." ~JJ McKay History JJ "Pendragon" McKay is the son of Nuada and a member of the US Military, Gwyneth McKay. His mother is of the rank of 1ST LT. When JJ was of the age of 3, his mother revealed who his father was, and of his lineage of his mother's side. He found out that his ancestor was King Arthur, and that he was a natural born leader. He was brought to Camp Pendragon and brought up there by Scathach. At the age of 9, he could single handedly take down each and every tribal leader at Camp Pendragon. Before too much longer, he was able to take down the Chieftain in a challenge for leadership of the camp. The Chieftain was defeated and Camp Pendragon was left under JJ's rule. In recent events, he went on a quest with Phil, Gwen, and Rusty to save Kylie. Afterwards, they had to protect Camp Half-Blood from monsters. During this battle, Winston paralyzed JJ's legs. At the destruction of Camp Half-Blood, the demigods fled to Demigod Central where JJ was reunited with his friend Walter, son of Balor. Walter communicated with Balor on behalf of JJ to get his leg's back. JJ and Balor made a deal: JJ's Soul for JJ's Legs. Possessed by Balor, JJ founded the Legion of Balor, based at Camp Pendragon. After figuring out how to regain the use of his legs, he broke off the deal with Balor. Walter took over the Legion of Balor, taking Camp Pendragon with it. Cast aside, JJ and the remnants of Camp Pendragon were forced to live in the woods of Michigan. During one night, the king of Avalon appeared to JJ, clearly wounded. He explains to JJ how to get to Avalon and instructs JJ to bring the celtic demigods to Avalon. Upon his arrival, guards quickly greet JJ and inform him of the death of the king. They tell him that it is now to be used by the demigods as a safehaven, and that JJ is the High King. Shortly after becoming King and recieving his new armor, Walter and the Legion of Balor attack. A two year conflict ensues, and at the end, JJ has many scars. Walter had become much more powerful, and it looked like Balor was working together with Walter. JJ soon theorized that Walter was beginning to conduct a ritual to ressurect Balor and went to go find Rusty. Powers *'Pyrokinesis'- Minor ability to control flames, due to Nuada's control of the sun. *'Hydrokinesis'- Minor ability to control water, due to Nuada's control of the ocean. *'Martial Arts Mastery'- He trained under many masters and mastered Greco-Roman Wrestling, MMA, Kai-Judo, Goju Filipino, and Tai-Chi. *'Leadership'- With being the descendant of King Arthur, he is a natural leader, and people want to obey him. *'Portal Manipulation'- After being instructed by the king of Avalon, JJ learned to manipulate portals to enter Avalon. He can now create, destroy, and warp portals. When in Avalon, he can open a portal to exit at any point in the world and has been known to appear to his friends at random moments. Relations Russel "Rusty" Wissman: Rusty is a very admirable man and is the first Greek JJ met. Phil Striker: JJ thinks of Phil as a friend, but is sometimes worried about Phil. Sometimes Phil seems involved, yet at other times, he seems extremely distant. Fatal Flaw Power-Hungry- He will do anything to keep his position as Chieftain of Camp Pendragon. He knows it is his role. Personality '''Good Side: '''On his good side, he is extremely caring. '''Bad Side: '''On his bad side, he is extremely harsh. Appearance He has Blond hair, spiked in the front, and tanned skin. He has golden blazing eyes. He weighs in at 190 pounds and measures at 6 feet tall. JJ is of muscular build. Trivia *JJ loves Acapala. *He has been after Caliburn since the age of 9. *He thinks of Scathach as more of a mother than his own. *He is a huge comic nerd. *His favorite superhero is Geo-Force, a pyrokinetic geo-kinetic superhero. Category:Demigods